Life, Love, and College
by Lady Kurama
Summary: ON-HOLD. SEE BIO FOR MORE DETAILS. The gang is in college. See how they manage their love and college lives. mainly focus on Kurama and Botan. Other couples will be added.
1. Characters' Profile

Title: Life, love, and college.  
  
Genre: romance/adventure  
  
Parings: Kurama/Botan; Yusuke/Keiko; Kuwabara/Yukina; (for now, I might add more couples later on.)  
  
Summary: this story is about Botan and Kurama. It's how they met and fall in love. This story is kinda out of character. The characters would be a little OC. In this story, Botan, Hiei and Yukina are triplets and all the gang is in college.  
  
Background information: The story took place in modern days. Since I've never been to Japan, I don't know much about it. The story would take place in Tokyo but the setting will in the U.S.A. so don't worry if I said something took place but actually never happen in Japan. So bear with me. The culture is definitely American culture. So I'm sorry if I offended anyone by that.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Characters' profile  
  
Name: Kurama Minamimo  
  
Age: 19  
  
Description: Red hair, green eyes, polite, gorgeous  
  
Grade: Sophomore in college, majoring in Molecular Biology and Botany.  
  
Interests: Plants, books, basketball, hanging out with friends.  
  
Name: Botan Jaganshi  
  
Age: 18  
  
Description: blue hair, amethyst eyes, cheerful, optimist  
  
Grade: Freshmen in college, majoring in fashion designing.  
  
Interests: clothes, shoes, drawing, modeling.  
  
Name: Yusuke Urameshi  
  
Age: 19  
  
Description: one word: delinquent. Black hair, don't-care-what-people-say attitude.  
  
Grade: Sophomore in college, majoring computer scienc  
  
Interests: martial arts.  
  
Name: Keiko Yuckimora  
  
Description: brown hair, brown eyes, smart  
  
Grade: Sophomore in college, majoring in political science  
  
Interest: politics, cooking, and other stuff.  
  
Name: Hiei Jaganshi  
  
Age: 18  
  
Description: Black spiky hair, red eyes, antisocial except with his friends.  
  
Grade: Freshmen in college, majoring in architecture.  
  
Interests: swords, he collects them.  
  
Name: Yukina Jaganshi  
  
Age: 18  
  
Description: Blue hair, green eyes, polite and sweet  
  
Grade: Freshmen in college, majoring in interior design and décor.  
  
Interests: house designing, drawing.  
  
Name: Kazuma Kuwabara  
  
Age: 19  
  
Description: orange hair, brown eyes, fights a lot with Yusuke and Hiei.  
  
Grade: freshmen in college, wants to be a vet  
  
Interest: Yukina  
  
Name: Kazuma Shizuru  
  
Age: 20  
  
Description: caramel hair, brown eyes, smoke like chimney  
  
Grade: Junior in college, majoring in law  
  
Interests: cigarettes  
  
Name: Koenma Daoh, jr.  
  
Age: 20  
  
Description: brown hair, brown eyes, babe magnet  
  
Grade: Junior in college, majoring in Business Administration  
  
Interests: having fun.  
  
These are all the characters you need to know for now. 


	2. Meeting Kurama

"What do you mean you can't go?" asked Botan.  
  
"I mean what I said. I can't go because I am going out with Yusuke." replied her friend, Keiko.  
  
Keiko studied her friend for a minute. They have known each other for as long as she can remember. Botan have amethyst eyes and blue hair. She was very pretty with small pink lips, almond shape eyes and a small nose.  
  
"Maybe you if you had a boyfriend, you'll probably leave me alone so I can spend time with my boyfriend."  
  
"You spend all your time with Yusuke" replied Botan.  
  
"So, I spend time with you. Besides, I love spending time with Yusuke. He is so adorable and sweet."  
  
"You're right. He is a doll. I wish I had a boyfriend like him" said Botan, sadly. "I can even remember the last time I went out with a guy."  
  
"Well, you are in luck. Kurama is coming back today."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kurama. He is Yusuke's best friend. They have known each other since they were kids."  
  
"What do you mean by he's coming back?"  
  
"He went on vacation...  
  
"Vacation?" asked Botan.  
  
"Yeah! He and his parent went to tour Europe for the summer and he's supposed to be back today. At least that's what Yusuke told me."  
  
"What does he look like?"  
  
"He is wicked cute."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I saw a picture of him when I went over Yusuke's house last week."  
  
Botan stayed silent for a while. She had heard the kids at school talk about Yusuke's best friend. Apparently, the guy was very popular. A girl at school had told her that most of the girls were in love with him. What chance did she have on attracting his attention?  
  
"I just have a great idea." declared Keiko  
  
"What?" Botan asked.  
  
"Why don't you come with Yusuke and me, so you can meet Kurama?"  
  
"What make you think I want to meet him?"  
  
"Nothing. I just thought that you would like to meet him. Yusuke said that he is really nice. Maybe he'll even ask you out."  
  
"Yeah! Right."  
  
Once again, the friends fell into a quiet state. Botan took the moment to think. She would really like to meet the famous Kurama.  
  
"So, are you coming" Asked her friend.  
  
"Sure. After all, I don't have anything to do tonight."  
  
"Great. I'll tell..."  
  
The ringing of a phone stopped Keiko in her track.  
  
"It's yours" Botan told her. "Mine is off."  
  
Her friend picked up the phone and answered.  
  
"Hi, sweetie"  
  
"Well that's great. I was just telling Botan about him. She wants to meet him. She listened for a while and said. "Sure we'll be right over. I love you too."  
  
Botan listened to her friend talking to her boyfriend. She knew that Yusuke and Keiko keep absolutely no secrets from each other. They were such a great couple that she sometimes envied her friend. Her thoughts went immediately to Kurama. Would he really like her? Botan gave herself a mental shake. "Now I am dreaming about a guy I don't even know". Botan was so lost in thought that she hadn't realized that Keiko was talking to her.  
  
"Let's go. Yusuke is waiting for us."  
  
"Okay. Let's take my car."  
  
"Sure." respond Keiko  
  
"So where is he meeting us?" Botan asked, a minute later.  
  
"In front of a little restaurant next to the mall."  
  
Since there wasn't much traffic in the streets, they arrived at the mall in ten minutes. Yusuke was already there, waiting for them. Keiko immediately went to him and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Hi babe." said Yusuke. "Hi Botan  
  
"Hey Yusuke. What's up?"  
  
"My best buddy's coming home today." He said.  
  
"That's what Keiko told me.  
  
"I am so excited."  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"To the airport. I suppose to pick him up."  
  
"And where's Kuwabara and Hiei?"  
  
"I'm not sure where my brother is but I know Kuwabara is visiting some relatives."  
  
"Oh! Well, let's go."  
  
This time, Yusuke was the one who drove them to the airport in his car. He had a Mitsubishi Spider. Botan knew how much he loved that car. It was always sparkling clean even in winter. The drive to the airport wasn't long since it was only fifteen mile away. When they got there, they found out that Kurama's plan was late. So they had to wait for forty minutes before it landed. When the plan finally arrived, Botan was ready to go home. They waited in the main lobby.  
  
"There he is." Yusuke said.  
  
Botan watched as the guy moved toward them. He had blood red hair. She could tell he had a lean and muscular body underneath his clothes. From what she could tell his eyes were green. He smiled at her and she dissolved into a puddle of mush.  
  
Botan couldn't take her eyes of him. There was something about the way he moved, talked. Something that was very intriguing and appealed to her.  
  
"Earth to Botan." Her friend whispered.  
  
"Huh?  
  
"Didn't I tell he was cute?  
  
"Cute? He is gorgeous.  
  
"Oh-oh.  
  
"What?  
  
"He is coming toward us.  
  
"So are you going to tell me which one is Keiko or am I supposed to guess?" Kurama said.  
  
"Kurama, this is my girlfriend Keiko and her friend Botan."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you: said Keiko.  
  
"Me too: said Botan.  
  
"So, you're the girl that kept Yusuke under control. He turned to Botan and said: And you are Botan.  
  
"Yeah.  
  
He smiled at her again and her heart started doing flip-flopped in her stomach.  
  
"What's the matter with me? I just met the guy and I am going all ga-ga over him". She thought.  
  
"So, what have you been up to since I left."  
  
"I haven't done much. I trained a lot with Genkai.  
  
"I thought you said you weren't going to stay the whole summer.  
  
"I didn't. There's no way I could live with Genkai for three whole months. We would kill each other."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So where're your parents?" Yusuke said.  
  
"They're getting our luggage. They said I could go. We'll meet at home.  
  
"Cool. Why don't get a bite to eat."  
  
The moment she heard the word eat, her stomach growled. She felt so embarrassed. Talking about making a great impression.  
  
"Oh-ho, looks like somebody's hungry" Kurama said, playfully.  
  
"I am starving. I haven't eaten much to today." Botan replied  
  
"You haven't eaten at all." Keiko said.  
  
Sheana fell silent for a moment. Before she could formulate a comeback, Yusuke said:  
  
"By the way, Kurama, Maya is mad at you for not telling her you were going away."  
  
"Good. That will keep her of my back for a while. That girl seriously has some issues to work out.  
  
"She doesn't have any issues, she just like you. Hell, she's in love with you."  
  
"I don't even like her. She's pushy, bossy and way to possessive. She's one of the reasons, I spent the summer away."  
  
Hearing Kurama said that he wasn't interested in the most popular girl in school, not to mention beautiful, made her feel foolishly relieved.  
  
"Do you, guys think we can get something to eat? I'm about to pass out here." Botan asked.  
  
"Sure." said Keiko.  
  
"If we left now, we might get to Olive Garden in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Want to ride in my new car?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Where did you get a new car: Kurama questioned.  
  
"My dad bought for me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We got into a fight and he wanted to make it up to me."  
  
"Well let's go."  
  
As predicted, they arrive at the restaurant in fifteen minutes. They were seated rapidly. When the waitress left them, Sheana said that she needed to go to the facilities.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Keiko said.  
  
"What's with girls and bathrooms: Yusuke asked.  
  
When the girls had left for the bathroom Kurama turned to Yusuke and asked:  
  
"So, tell me about your summer Vacation?  
  
"Nothing special until I met with Keiko and Botan. I asked Keiko out the next day and we have been together since."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"You can ask her out, you know."  
  
"Keiko?"  
  
"No, I meant Botan. She doesn't have a boyfriend right now."  
  
"What makes you think I want to ask her out?"  
  
"I don't know. I just thought you guys would be perfect for each other."  
  
"And how do you figure that?"  
  
"She's hotheaded like you and I think that she might be able to tame the bad boy in you."  
  
"Very funny. Tell me about her. I'm not asking because I am interested just because I'm curious."  
  
"Well, let see. She's smart, munificent and comprehensive and she's adorable too."  
  
"Who's adorable?" Keiko said  
  
"Hey! You back." Yusuke answered.  
  
Before Keiko could formulate her question again, the waitress appeared to take their orders. Botan settled for a chicken salad with Italian dressing. Keiko, Kurama and Yusuke ordered cheese ravioli with meat sauce.  
  
"I thought you said that you were starving?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"She's dieting." Keiko replied.  
  
"I am not. A salad is plenty for me."  
  
"Whatever you say, Botan."  
  
A silent fell for a few second before Keiko leaned toward Sheana and said:  
  
"So, what do you think of Kurama?"  
  
"He's okay but I don't want you playing matchmaker."  
  
"Me?" asked Mica, pretending to look offended."  
  
"Yes, you."  
  
"Be honest with me and I promise I'll never ask about him again."  
  
"Okay. He's stunning, strong, funny and nice. There..."  
  
"what are you guys whispering about?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Nothing." both Botan and Keiko said.  
  
"Really." replied Kurama. So why do you look like a pair of guilty children.  
  
Botan could feel her neck go red. Fortunately for her, the waitress came up with their meals. While eating, Botan learn a great deal about Kurama's background. He lived with his parents next to Yusuke's house and he didn't have any sister or brother. -Enough talk about me. Tell me about you guys: he said to Botan and Keiko.  
  
"There's nothing to tell about me." Keiko started. Like you, I don't have any siblings. I live with my parents and that's my life story.  
  
"What about you, Botan?" Kurama questioned.  
  
"Well, I have a big brother and a little sister, Yukina and Hiei."  
  
"You're Hiei's sister?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"I'm sure I'm not the only one who told you but you guys have absolutely nothing in coming."  
  
"I know."  
  
They finished the meal in a flash.  
  
"Anyone wants to go to the movies, later."  
  
"Can't." said Kurama. "I have to go home. Mother is going to be mad at me if I'm not home."  
  
"I can't go either because I am grounded." Botan sighted.  
  
"Why?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"I pull a stunt on my parents the other night.  
  
"What did you do?  
  
"Remember when we went to the park. I was supposed to be at home. My parents found out that I wasn't."  
  
"Hey! I know we can go all go to the movies tomorrow." Keiko said  
  
"Great idea." Kurama said.  
  
"Bye then. See you tomorrow."  
  
They parted ways outside the restaurant.  
  
"Well, I better get going then. Bye, it was nice meeting you, guys." Kurama said.  
  
After he left, Botan caught a ride home with her friends. They dropped her off at her house and said goodnight. Her house was pretty simple. She lived with her parents and her two siblings. They had just moved in this house six months ago. Botan had felt out of place until she was reunited with her best friend, Keiko. Botan and Keiko had been friends for a long time. They grow up together. She always felt that Keiko was the only person that could understand her maybe it was because she wasn't normal like other people around them. When Sheana was little she couldn't understand why she wasn't like every other little girl she knew. She was different in every aspect. She had unusual bleu hair with amethyst eyes. She was slender and a well shaped body. She knew she wasn't ugly but she was no gorgeous either. Growing up, Botan didn't have many friends because she never she moved a lot. She wasn't sure she could trust. When she had finally met with Keiko, it had been like an answer to a prayer.  
  
When Botan finally got to her house, her parents were still at work. Both her parents were genetic scientists and because of they sometimes moved a lot. They have been too so many different countries because of their studies and research. They had finally decided to settle down because their children were growing up. They came back to Japan six months ago and they promised not too moved anymore. Botan loved her parents very much even though they can get a little overprotective every so often. They wouldn't let her go on a date with just anyone. She remembered the last time she went out with a guy. Her parents didn't like her boyfriend. They said that he was a little too wild for their taste. For once Botan had agreed with them. She knew that he had a wild bone in his body. Two weeks later, she had broken up with him. Her thoughts immediately went to Kurama. She wondered if her parents would have approved of him. He was...  
  
The ringing of the phone interrupted her thoughts. She picked it up in her room.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"So you are already home."  
  
Botan instantly loosen up when she recognized her friend's voice.  
  
"Hey Keiko. I thought you and Yusuke were going out."  
  
"We didn't. So what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
They stay silent for a while before Keiko introduced the object of her thought into the banter.  
  
"So, are you planning to ask Kurama out?"  
  
"You promised you wouldn't talk about him anymore. Besides, I just met the guy."  
  
"So, he seemed to like you."  
  
"He likes you, too. He is just being convivial."  
  
"If you asked me, I'll say that his liking to you is genuine."  
  
"How do you figure? "  
  
"The way he kept looking at you while you were eating."  
  
"You always told me I eat funny maybe he noticed it too."  
  
"Sure. Keep making excuses for him. I just got a feeling that you two would be more than just friends."  
  
"Yeah right. Like Kurama would rather go out with me than Maya."  
  
"Why not? You're smarter than her and way much prettier. That girl's a witch."  
  
"Keiko!"  
  
"What? You know as well as I do that she's a bitch."  
  
"I know but still he's not going to ask me out and I'm not planning on asking him."  
  
"What don't we wait and see."  
  
Author's note: this is the latest story I've written. So don't forget to review. Please and Thank you. 


	3. Worries

Chapter III: Worries.  
  
For the next few weeks, Botan was busy getting ready for college. She had finished all of her paper work and that was left to do was finding a place to leave. She and her friends had decided to rent an apartment house around the school campus. They had spent a week looking at different apartment houses. So far the ones they had seen were either too big or too small.  
  
Today, they were supposed to visit another apartment house. They each took they own car and met at the university. They met the agent that was supposed to show them around. The apartment was huge. It has twelve bedrooms and each room has its own bathroom. There was a laundry and stock room. It contained a humongous kitchen and an also big living room.  
  
"This is perfect." Yusuke declared. "What do you guys think?"  
  
"It's great." Kurama said.  
  
They all agreed that this house was great. They all made the arrangement and took care of everything. Well their parents took care of everything.  
  
*****************  
  
Botan saw Kurama almost every day after that. Trying to avoid him was inevitable because everywhere Yusuke and Keiko went; they wanted Botan and Kurama to accompany them. Botan didn't like it because she was afraid to be alone with him, which was ridiculous because most of the time, he was distant and preoccupied. She wondered if he would be like that once they moved into the apartment house which was in three days. But today was different. Keiko had come over to help her pack her stuff. As usual their conversation resolved around the guys.  
  
"Don't you, guys want to be alone with each other?" Botan asked  
  
"What do you mean?" Said Keiko.  
  
"I mean don't you want to be alone with Yusuke without me and Kurama in your way."  
  
"We don't mind you, guys being there."  
  
"I mind. I want you to have fun with Yusuke. I am sure me and Kurama could find something to occupy our time."  
  
"DO you guys want to be alone?"  
  
"Of course not. We love hanging out with you guys."  
  
They changed the subject. They talked about what they thought their life would be like hen they moved. After packing, Keiko left and Botan went out for a walk. Botan was walking in the woods when she ran into Kurama.  
  
"Hi Botan." He said.  
  
"Hey Kurama, what's up"  
  
"Oh! Not much. What about you."  
  
"Nothing much either."  
  
"What are you doing in the woods so early?"  
  
"It's a nice day out so I thought I'll take a walk."  
  
"Can I ask you something?" He said unexpectedly  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Did you notice how our friends are trying to set us up?"  
  
"So you notice."  
  
"Yeah! I couldn't help it. I mean I like hanging out with them but I want them to have fun without having us as chaperones."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"Do you have any idea how to make them stop?"  
  
"I don't know. I try to talk to Keiko but she was playing dumb. She said that they don't mind us being there."  
  
They fell into a long silent.  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend: asked Kurama suddenly?"  
  
She was so taking aback by his question that she was speechless for a good minute.  
  
"Well do you?" He said again.  
  
"Uhhh....no." she said.  
  
"Well I thought you have someone to take you out."  
  
"Do you think I would have spent all my time with you guys if I had a boyfriend?"  
  
"It just seems strange that someone like you wouldn't have a boy friend."  
  
"What do you mean? Someone like me."  
  
"Well you are a nice person and you are pretty. So, I just assume that you would be taken or at least have an admirer."  
  
"So you think I am pretty."  
  
"Yeah! Don't you think you are pretty?"  
  
"To be honest, I don't think about it that much. I mean I know I am not ugly but I am no gorgeous either."  
  
"Well you are pretty." he said laughingly.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"So do have any idea how we going to make them stop."  
  
"Well. We can always refuse going out with them all the time."  
  
"Good plan. Now Keiko would think I am trying to avoid you."  
  
"Really? That's what Yusuke said when I told him what I think."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Well, we need to do something or they'll never leave us alone."  
  
Botan tried to ponder the question for a while when Kurama suddenly said."  
  
"Why don't we pretend that we are seeing other people?"  
  
"Run that by me again."  
  
"I mean every time they want us to go some where with them. We can tell them we have a date with someone else."  
  
"But that would be lying not to mention that I can't keep any secret from Keiko. If I was dating anybody, she'll be the first to know it."  
  
"Yeah! I guess you right. Yusuke would know that I am lying, too. Some friends we have."  
  
"Tell me about it. Some times, I think Keiko knows me better than I know myself."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"Well, there's nothing we can do. We can't run away from it, we may as well endure it.  
  
"Maybe not."  
  
"What are you getting at now, Kurama?"  
  
"Oh! Nothing just a stupid idea I had."  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that I won't like it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Come on, Kurama. Tell me, please."  
  
"Okay. But don't get mad. I think that we should pretend that we're dating each other."  
  
"What? Are you crazy?"  
  
"I was just kidding."  
  
She let out the breath she's been holding inside. It was stupid enough that she already has a crush on Kurama but this was outrageous. There was no way she could do something as foolish as pretending that Kurama was her boyfriend, not that she was considering it. Even if she wanted to agree to it, it wouldn't be pretending on her part. It would be real because she knows how much he had come to mean to her.  
  
"So, are ready to move out?" he asked.  
  
"To be honest, I'm not ready."  
  
"Well, don't stress out about it. It will be okay."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
"Well, I better get going. See you later, Botan."  
  
"Okay."  
  
After Botan parted way with Kurama, she headed home. As every Saturday, her parents were home. They were sitting on the patio. Her mother was reading a book and Her dad was working on her laptop.  
  
"Hi mom. Hi dad."  
  
"Hey, honey. How are you?" Asked her dad.  
  
"Fine, dad."  
  
"How was your walk dear?" asked her mother  
  
"Great, mom. I met with Kurama. You guys, remember him?"  
  
"Of course, dear: said her mom. He's such a nice boy. Don't you think so, honey?"  
  
"Sure." replied her father. "It's so nice to see young people with good manners. Whish I could say the same for your friend Yusuke, though."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Don't worry, B. he's just kidding." Her mother said.  
  
Her father laughed.  
  
"Oh! By the way, Botan, Keiko called. She wants you to call her back."  
  
"Thanks, mom. I'll go and call her right away."  
  
"Sure, honey."  
  
Botan went upstairs to her room and dialed her friend's phone number. It was Keiko who answered.  
  
"Hey Keiko, it's me. Mom said you wanted me to call you."  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Yusuke called me after I left your house and he said that he thinks he and I have been forcing you and Kurama on each other and I think he's right. We really didn't mean to be annoying. We just thought that the two of you would look cute together. I was wrong. I am sorry.  
  
"That's okay. I know you didn't mean any harm. It's just that you guys didn't have to do all this. If Kurama and I are meant to be together, I am sure that we'll find a way to be with each other."  
  
"I understand. So, do you still want to go the movies with us?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'll catch you later."  
  
Botan hang up the phone and went downstairs to get something to eat. Her mother was in the kitchen.  
  
"Did you call Keiko, dear."  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
"Did you guys make any plans for later?"  
  
"Yeah! You're planning to go the movies later on the day."  
  
"That's great, honey. So, did you want something to eat?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Botan helped her mom made lunch. They prepared sandwiches and made lemonade. They brought everything to the patio where her father was still working.  
  
"Mom, where are Yukina and Hiei?"  
  
"Your sister is at her friend's but I have no idea where your brother is."  
  
After eating her lunch, Botan went back to her room to wash her hair. Her hair was due for its monthly treatment. It takes about twenty minutes to wash it and put treatment it and another twenty minutes to styles it. She was very pleased with the results. Her hair was now a mass of shiny blue curls. Left with nothing else to do, she turned on the TV. There was nothing good on so she turns it back off. She leans back against the pillow and let her mind wander a bit. It was no surprise that Kurama was the first thing that came up. She's been thinking about him a lot lately. She couldn't understand why Kurama had been occupying her mind a lot, than she wanted to admit. She has been obsessed with him since the first day they met. It wasn't anything that he did that made him so intriguing to her but she couldn't help but be fascinated by him. The way he talked, walked or did anything for that matter.  
  
In other word, she was fallen in love with Kurama.  
  
Botan suddenly jerked upward when she realized what she just admitted to herself.  
  
'I am in love with him?'  
  
Oh! God, how can this happen. How can I be in love with him? I mean the guy does even know I am alive. He barely paid attention to me except on a friendly basis.  
  
Botan didn't want to think about that anymore. She didn't want to probe her feeling too close. It was easier to close her eyes and let sleep take over her body. Twenty minutes later she was awaken by a loud noise. Then she heard her sister yelling.  
  
"Hiei, get the hell out of my room."  
  
"Fine be a witch." Hiei replied.  
  
Two seconds passed before her brother stick his head through her door.  
  
"Hey, B."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Want to lend me twenty bucks?"  
  
"Heck, no."  
  
"Please, I'll pay you back."  
  
"That's what you said the last five time I lend money. What do you think I am?"  
  
"My baby sister."  
  
He gave the puppy look face and she succumbed.  
  
"You better pay me back."  
  
She handed him twenty bucks and he hugged her.  
  
"You're the best."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, now get out."  
  
Five minutes later, her sister came in.  
  
"Hey, Botan."  
  
"Hey, Kicky."  
  
"Don't call me that. It made look immature."  
  
"Did you want something?"  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering if I could borrow your purple tube shirt."  
  
"That's a first. You usually you just came in here and took out whatever you want."  
  
"Well, that's when you're not here. So how about it?"  
  
"Sure. You know where it is."  
  
Her sister opened her closet and pulled out the shirt. On her way out, she turned to face Botan.  
  
"By the way, how Kurama."  
  
"He's okay." "So, are you guys seeing each other or something?"  
  
"No, we're just friends."  
  
"Pity, he's so hot. Maybe, I should ask him out."  
  
"Like hell you won't."  
  
"What? You have a thing for him?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Touchy, aren't we?"  
  
"Get out."  
  
Her sister laughed then left. Botan and Yukina get along pretty well but sometimes she gets on her nerves. She didn't want to think about her sister right now. She rather thinks about what her life would be like once she moved out.  
  
She couldn't believe she was moving out soon. True, she only has been living in this house for six months but she had never been away from her parents before. This is sure going to feel weird. Living on her home even though her brother and sister is going to live in the same house but still there would be no parents. She could do whatever she wants without worrying about her parents yelling at her.  
  
"What's wrong, honey?"  
  
It was her dad. He was standing in the threshold of her room.  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking."  
  
"About moving out?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be okay."  
  
"How can you be so sure? We've never been on our own before. What id we made a mistake?"  
  
"Honey, people makes mistakes. That's part of life."  
  
"But...?"  
  
"Listen, moving away to college is part of growing up and you, your sister and brother are growing up. Now you have to move out to college. Your mother and I would only be a phone away if you guys need us."  
  
"It just feels kinda weird being on our own without you and mom."  
  
"You'll get use to it."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Honey, don't worry. College is going to be fun. Think about, no parents; Party all night; and besides, all your friends are going to be there."  
  
"You're right."  
  
Author's note: If you have any questions, please let me. I would really appreciate your opinion. Please review. @_@ 


	4. Miyuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Jessica, Vashies-Girl, Lady- Uramashi, Icebloodblde24, Kalbretch1234, Ashley, Kim, and "HI". A special THANK YOU for reviewing.  
  
Chapter IV: Miyuki  
  
"Did you get everything, honey?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Yes, mom." Botan answered.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to see if your sister and brother need any help."  
  
"Okay. Thanks for helping, mom."  
  
"No problem, sweetie."  
  
Her mother left.  
  
Today was the day for Botan, Yukina, and Hiei were finally moving out. She hadn't been able to sleep all night. She was still worrying about moving away and leaving on her own. She, her two siblings and her parents had gone out to dinner last night and they had talked about everything. She was worry but okay with it. She brought the rest of her stuff to the moving truck outside. The room that she lived in for the last six months was now empty. She took most of her stuff and what she didn't need; she stored them in the basement.  
  
Once she was done packing she went downstairs. Her brother and sister and her parents were all sitting around the kitchen table.  
  
"Are you all done?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
She sat down with them.  
  
"I can't believe you guys are moving out." her mother said.  
  
"I know." Her father agreed. "We're going to miss you guys so much."  
  
"We'll only be one phone call away, mom." Hiei said.  
  
"I know, honey, but we've never been separated before. We've always been together no matter where we go." Their mother said.  
  
The family had lunch together and talked some more before they left.  
  
"Take good care of yourselves, okay." Her father said.  
  
"Botan, honey, make sure your brother and sister eat well."  
  
"Mom, I'm as old as they are. They can look after themselves and besides who's going to look after me?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sure Kurama would be more than happy to look after you, yeah right." Yukina teased.  
  
"Shut up." Botan yelled.  
  
"Stop teasing your sister, pumpkin." Her father said.  
  
"Dad, don't call me that. It's so embarrassing."  
  
"Daddy's little girl." Hiei teased.  
  
"Momma's boy." Yukina teased right back.  
  
"Maybe if you hung out with mom more often, you might actually learn how to cook." Hiei said.  
  
"And maybe if you hung out with dad more often, you might actually learn how to be a man."  
  
"Okay, you two. That's enough." Their father said.  
  
They both glared at each. Botan who was watching the fight moved from her spot to give her father and mother a hug. Yukina and Hiei did the same and soon they were on their way to the school.  
  
The trip to the university took forty-five minutes. They each had decided to drive their own cars. All three of them had a Porsche Carrera GT. They had gotten from their grandparents for their eighteen birthdays. Both their parents had flipped. They said that the cars were way too expensive. They were right of course. Since they were young, their grandparents had been spoiling them. Buying them expensive gifts. Taking them on expensive vacations. Truth to be told, both their parents were loaded and so are their grandparents. So buying them expensive cars weren't too much of an of a problem. Their parents' only concern was that their children might become obsessed with money and the luxury it provided. At an early age, they thought them the value of a dollar. Even now, they still work like regular teenagers and make their own pocket money plus their weekly allowance. Well, everything has changed now. They were in college now. They had to look after themselves and each other.  
  
When they got to the school, their friends had already arrived. They had already chosen which room the wanted so they didn't have to fight with each other. They parked their cars. The truck that was supposed to bring their belongings arrived shortly. With the help of their friends, they brought everything inside and started decorated their rooms. Everybody else was doing the same.  
  
Later that day, Botan found out that her room was right next to Keiko's and better yet, right across was Kurama's room. If they let their doors open, they could see inside each other's room. She felt flush at the thought of catching Kurama getting undressed. Like that would ever happen. For the rest of the day, she continued with her room and help the others mainly Yukina decorated the living room, kitchen and dining room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her first three weeks in school were hectic but perfect. She met so many new people. It was amazing. College was like a totally different world what she was used to in high school. After getting her schedule, she set out to enroll in extracurricular activities. The first club she wanted to join the cheerleading squad. Both she and her sister were cheerleading in high school. She was going to try out on Friday. In the meantime, she busied herself with community services. She volunteered eight hours a week at the soup kitchen and the animal shelter. She couldn't believe how many people left their pets stranded. During those time, she rarely saw Kurama. Keiko told her that he was busied with school and his new job at school newspaper. Strangely enough, she missed him. She wanted to see him so very much but what could she do.  
  
The following morning, Botan slept in. she didn't have any classes till noon. She laid on the bed thinking. The whole house was quiet. She suspected that either everyone had classes this morning they were out. Then suddenly, she heard a giggle. A feminine giggle. It didn't sound anyone like anyone she ever heard before. Curiosity got the better of her. She got up from the bed and opened the door. All the hopes she ever had of having a relationship with Kurama came crashing down on her at the sight that met her eyes. Kurama was standing with his arms around a pretty girl. They both turned around when they heard the door opened.  
  
"Morning, Botan." Kurama said.  
  
"Good morning, Kurama." She replied.  
  
"Sorry if I woke you, I didn't know you were still sleeping."  
  
"Oh! You didn't. I didn't you had a girlfriend." She said, unable to controlled her curiosity.  
  
"That's because we're just starting going out."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Anyway, this is Miyuki. Miyuki, this is Botan."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Miyuki said.  
  
She had a soft voice that matched her appearance. She was even prettier up close. She had golden blond hair and soft baby blue eyes. A cute little nose and a pretty shaped mouth that made her look like a little kid. "In other word, she was what I'll never be" thought Botan.  
  
"Likewise." Botan said.  
  
In reality, she wasn't please to meet Miyuki at all. She felt like she has been punched in the stomach. She was so jealous. "Oh! Get a grip, Botan. It's not like he's cheating on you. You have no right to feel jealous." She thought.  
  
"Well, I have go take a shower. It was nice to meet you." She said.  
  
"Me too. I'm looking forward to hang out with all of you guys. Kurama told me so much about you."  
  
"Well, I'm looking forward to get to know you better." She smiled.  
  
She was lied thought her teeth and she knew. She wasn't looking to hang out with her at all. In fact, if she never sees Miyuki for the rest of her life, she'll be happy.  
  
"Well, see you guys later."  
  
She closed her door and crawled back into bed to fall asleep moments later. This was going to be one hell of a school year.  
  
Author's note: please let me know what you think. Read and Review. Please and Thank you. 


	5. What a day

**Chapter V: What a day....**

Botan finished with her routine and waited for the coach to decide whether or not she had made in the cheerleading squad. She wiped her face dried with a towel. She was exhausted but she was very satisfied with her performance. She hoped she made. She had practiced so hard during the last two weeks. When she arrived at the gym this morning, Botan was surprised that Miyuki was trying out for the cheerleading. That shouldn't have come as a surprise because Miyuki definitely looked like cheerleading material. But she didn't let that discouraged her. She had tried her best and that's all that should matter.  
  
"Okay, people, we have come to a final conclusion. Here's the list of the people who made it this here." The coach announced.  
  
Botan listened patiently as the coach read the name. She was so closed to giving up when she finally heard her name. She emitted a sight of relief. She made it. The coach thanked them for trying out and dismissed them. Botan went to locker room and grabbed a quick shower and changed into her regular clothes. She did it really quickly because she was trying to avoid Miyuki. She really didn't want to talk to him. Once she was finished, she went to get her car in the parking lot. She was almost inside when she heard Miyuki calling her name. She turned around and faced the other girl.  
  
"Hi, Botan." She said, sweetly.  
  
"Hello, Miyuki. Congratulations in the cheerleading squad."  
  
"You, too."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So are you going home?"  
  
"Not really. Why?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could give Kurama a message for me."  
  
"Why don't you call him on his cell phone?"  
  
"I forgot mine at my dorm room."  
  
"Wanna use mine?"  
  
"If you don't mind?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
Botan took her phone out of her shoulder bag and handed to her. She listened as Miyuki conversed with her boyfriend. She fell so jealous that she wanted to grabbed her phone and beat the hell out of Miyuki for stealing Kurama from her. But she managed to restrain her jealousy. Miyuki finished her call and gave the phone back to Botan.  
  
"Thanks Botan for letting me use your phone." She said.  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you later."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Botan got in her car and drive around for a while. She didn't have to work for another thirty minutes. She stopped at a pub and ordered a sandwich and a bottle of water. She ate her lunch then drove herself to her job new job at Rave. It was a clothing store. Today was her first day. She was hired two days ago. She put her bag in the back room and get ready for her fist day.  
  
It was late when Botan finally got home. She was exhausted. Yusuke and Keiko were sitting in the living room watching a movies no doubt. She said hi to them and went straight to her room. She quickly got undress and rushed into the shower. The hot water felt heavenly against her aching flesh. She poured some shampoo in her hands and massaged it into her hair. She rinsed out her hair and washed her body with lavender body gel. She felt much better after her shower. Back in her room, she got dressed. And flopped down on her bed. A few minutes later she heard a knock on her door. It was Keiko. Her friend came in and sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"So how was your day?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Exhausting."  
  
"Yeah, mine too."  
  
"So did you get the job?"  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Are you doing anything tomorrow?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Let's go somewhere. We haven't hanged out together since we started school."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So you want to do it. We can go shopping, get our nails done. It would be like old time."  
  
"Yeah! A girl's day out."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Sure, it will be fun."  
  
"Awesome."  
  
They felt into silence before Keiko spoke.  
  
"Kurama is having a dinner tomorrow and he said that he would like for all of us to be there because he wanted to get acquainted to Miyuki."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's what he said."  
  
"But why? We already know what we needed to know about her."  
  
"I don't know. He just thought that it would be good for us to know his girlfriend better."  
  
"What if we don't too?"  
  
Keiko looked at her best friend and smiled in understanding.  
  
"You don't like Miyuki, do you?"  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Oh come on, Botan, I'm your best friend. I can tell by the way you're avoiding her and Kurama like the plague."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Oh! Really. How do you explain your sudden leaves every time Miyuki comes over?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Every time he comes over, you leave. Pretending that you have something to do."  
  
"IS it that obvious?"  
  
"So you're admitting that you are avoiding Miyuki."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Don't worry. It's not that obvious unless someone is paying attention."  
  
"Do you think Kurama would notice?"  
  
"Probably not. He's so smitten with Miyuki. I doubt he noticed anything that goes around him when he's with her."  
  
Keiko must have seen the expression on her face because she asked.  
  
"Do you have a thing for Kurama?"  
  
Author's note: do you think Botan have a thing for Kurama. Stay tune and find out. Sorry I took so long to update.


	6. Wicked Girlfriend

**This chapter is dedicated to Botan and Kurama Lover**

Chapter VI: Wicked Girlfriend.  
  
Botan sat in her psychology class, bored to death. The teacher was rambling on and on about the brain. Like she didn't know that already. The first weeks of school have been absolutely boring. All they do was reviewed what they learn in high school. She couldn't wait till they move on to the new things. When they bell finally rang, she was almost dieing of boredom. Botan went to the store and get herself a cup of coffee than went to her locker. She put her book in there. Thank God that that was her last class for the day.  
  
Outside, it was hot. Botan didn't have her car with her. She had to get inspected and checked. She wouldn't get in back till later today. She hoped that one of her friends were home to give her a ride to the car dealer. She was disappointed when she got home. No one was home. They left a note saying where they were and when they might be home. Hiei, Keiko and Yukina had classes. Yusuke had to work. Kurama was out with his girlfriend. None of them were going to be home anytime soon.  
  
"Maybe, I'll just call a cab." She said to herself.  
  
Botan was in the kitchen making herself a sandwich when she heard the door opened. Seconds later, Kurama entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hi, Botan. I didn't expect you to be this early."  
  
"I could say the same for you. I thought you were supposed to be out with Miyuki. And how is she by the way?" she forced herself to ask.  
  
"A pain."  
  
"What do you mean?'  
  
"She's mad at me because I was helping a girl in calculus class."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Botan was quiet for a few seconds.  
  
"So what are you up to today?" he asked.  
  
"I need to get my car for now. I'm not sure what I'm doing later on."  
  
"Do you need a ride?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Then I'll give you one."  
  
"You're sure. I wouldn't want Miyuki to be even madder at you."  
  
"Very funny. Now if you ready we can leave."  
  
Botan finished her lunch and grabbed her bag and left with Kurama. They were both engaged in a heavy conversation. They did not notice Miyuki coming to ward the house. She hid I the bushes and spied on the couple. One could say that she wasn't very pleased.  
  
After dropping Botan off, Kurama drove back to the apartment house. On the way home, he wanted to call Miyuki but decide against it. "She might still be mad at me" he thought. He decided to call Yusuke instead. Hoping that the later might have his phone on.  
  
"Hey, Yusuke. Did you get home yet?"  
  
"Yes, have you seen Botan? I was supposed to give her a ride today."  
  
"I did so don't worry."  
  
"Is she okay? Keiko seems to be worried about her."  
  
"Yes, she seem fine to me."  
  
"So why did you call."  
  
"Next Saturday is Miyuki's birthday. I was planning on having a dinner party for her and I was hoping that you could convince Keiko to help me out."  
  
"Why don't you ask Botan? She's a pretty good cook."  
  
"Yusuke, I have a girlfriend now. You don't have to set me up with Botan anymore."  
  
"I wasn't trying to set you up. Even though, I don't like that girlfriend of yours very much."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I can shake the feeling that she's not what she seems."  
  
"What do you mean? She's not what she seems. I don't understand."  
  
"I can't explain it exactly. You know what just forget it. But answer this: are you trying to avoid Botan by getting a girlfriend?"  
  
"What?  
  
"I could have sworn you like Botan.  
  
"I do but just not in the way you are implying."  
  
"Sure, Kurama, but don't get to close of that Miyuki of yours or you'll get hurt"

'  
  
"What's with you people? That's what exactly what Keiko told me."  
  
"Well, look at it this way, Kurama. Your friends care about you and I am sure that Keiko has a good reason for asking you that question."  
  
"Thanks, Yusuke."  
  
"No problem, and don't forget to talk to Botan. She can help you with the cooking. But if you want a romantic environment, Keiko would probably be a great help."  
  
"What kind of cook is she?"  
  
"Well, let just say if you want to know. You'll have to find out.  
  
"Oh! Come on.  
  
"I thought you didn't want help from Botan.  
  
"Well, I just don't know what Miyuki will make out of that move.  
  
"Why would she have to make something out of it?  
  
"Well! I guess you're right. I'll ask Botan tomorrow.  
  
"Okay! See you when you get home."  
  
"Yeah! See you later.  
  
Kurama got home soon after that. He went to his room and made quick use of the shower and got dressed. He was finally ready when the phone rang  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi, baby." said a sweet voice.  
  
"Hi, Miyuki. How are doing, sweetheart?"  
  
"I'm okay. I'm sorry I get mad at you today."  
  
"That's okay. So what did you do today?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing really. What about you?"  
  
"I hang out with Botan for a while."  
  
"Botan?"  
  
"Yeah! You remember her?"  
  
There was an awkward silence before Miyuki answered.  
  
"Kurama, is there something between you two that I don't know about?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I am talking about you and Botan."  
  
"Of course not, whatever makes you think there is something going on between us?"  
  
"Maybe the way she looks at you."  
  
"You're just imagining things. Botan and I are strictly friends."  
  
"I saw the way she looks at you, Kurama. There is nothing friendly about it."  
  
"Come on, Miyuki. Don't be silly."  
  
"I know what I saw. And I know she feels more for you than she let know."  
  
"That's ludicrous. "  
  
"Oh! Come now, Kurama. Can you believe that she have feelings for you."  
  
"No, I can't and I don't want to."  
  
"Fine, you don't have to believe me."  
  
"Okay! If it makes you feel better, I'll talk to Botan."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'll see you, tomorrow."  
  
He didn't even wait for her to reply before he hangs up the phone. Can she be right? Could it be true that Botan had feelings for him? He lay down on his bed and turned on his stomach and closes his eyes. '_**No! That's not possible. Botan doesn't have any feeling for me. Miyuki is only imagining thing.'**_ He promised Miyuki that he'll talk to Botan. 'What am I going to say to her?_** 'Oh my god! I don't know what am I suppose to do. Why do I have to choose between my girlfriend and my friend'**_? He was still pondering about that question when he fell asleep.  
  
Botan was arranging her locker when Miyuki stormed up to her. She looks so angry. '_**I wondered what Kurama did to her to make her that angry'.  
  
**_"Oh! Hi, Miyuki what's up?  
  
"You are."  
  
"Excuse me?  
  
She was really surprise that Miyuki was mad at her.  
  
"I'm not sure what you are talking about?"  
  
"You know exactly what I am talking about."  
  
"Is this about yesterday?"  
  
"Yes and some more."  
  
"What do you mean 'some more?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Botan. I know you have feelings for Kurama.  
  
Botan was trying very hard to restrain her anger. Her patience was wearing thin.  
  
"Really? What kinds of feeling are we talking about, here?"  
  
She was glad that her voice remains so calm. She was already in a bad mood this morning . She really didn't have time for this childish game.  
  
"Look Miyuki. I don't have time for this.  
  
"So are you admitting that you have feelings for him?  
  
"Of course, I felt something for him. He's my friend. I care a lot about my friends.  
  
"You know that's not what I meant."  
  
"Then what did you mean?"  
  
"I meant that you love Kurama. Love him like a woman loves a man."  
  
"Now! That's just plain ridiculous."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Fine. Deny it if you want but stay away from him or I'll make your life a living hell. I don't care if you are his friend or not.  
  
She parted with these words and left Botan standing, stung. '_**Oh my God! Is my love for him that obvious? How on earth can she tell that I love him? Let's just hope she doesn't say anything to Kurama or I might be in major trouble."  
**_  
For the rest of the day, Botan avoid all the places she would most likely meet Kurama. She didn't go to the cafeteria. Because he always sit with Keiko and Yusuke and her. Not to mention that Miyuki would be there, too. She didn't think that she has the courage to face him yet. She didn't think she ever be able to face him ever. Her luck didn't stay long when she gets home. Kurama was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Botan, can I talk to you for a second?" he said.  
  
Oh God!  
  
"Hi, Kurama. What's up?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Miyuki."  
  
"You wanted to talk to me about your girlfriend."  
  
"Actually, it's more complicated than that."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Kira told me that you hate her."  
  
She didn't answer him  
  
"I find that very ironic because you told me you like her."  
  
'That was before I know I met her and she took you away from me.' said Botan to herself. 'That was before she found out the secret that you must never know'.  
  
"Does it matter whether I like or not?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, it matters. Miyuki had this silly idea that you love me."  
  
_**'But I do love you, Kurama more than you know.'**_ she wanted to cry to him.  
  
"Why does it matter?"  
  
"Because you're my friend and I don't want to have to choose between my friend and my girlfriend. It's just not fair."  
  
She was way past angry now. How dare he tell her what is fair.  
  
"Well, let me tell you what's not fair. Your girlfriend told me to stay away from you or she'll make my life a living hell. And God knows I don't need that. I already have enough trouble on my own. I certainly don't have the need for an extra one. And the fact that you just question me, that is not fair.  
  
He was silent for a while. He looks like he was having a dilemma with himself.  
  
"You know what, Kurama. You don't have to believe me. You don't have to choose between our friendship and your relationship with Miyuki."  
  
He was still silent.  
  
"In the last three months that I have known you, your friendship has come to mean a lot to me. I don't want to loose that but I can see that it causing you some problem."  
  
"But our friendship has nothing to do with that."  
  
"No! That's the only reason I can come up with to explain why your girlfriend dislikes me."

"She doesn't dislike you."  
  
"You're right. She abhors me.  
  
He becomes rigid at her comment.  
  
"You know what? maybe I should stay away from the both of you. I certainly don't want to cause any mishaps between you and Miyuki."  
  
"Botan?"  
  
"I don't go where I'm not wanted.  
  
For the next few days, Botan manage to avoid Kurama and his wicked girlfriend. She had to make up lies and excuses for not hanging out with them. She hates lying to Yusuke, Keiko and the others because they had nothing to do with it. She quitted the cheerleading squad and instead enrolled in the school girl magazine. The magazine was called** "For Her eyes only"** and she was one of the columnists. She spent most of her time working on column and when she was home she locked herself in her room.  
  
Even though, she didn't see Kurama much. She thinks about it a lot, especially at night. When she has nothing to do and her mind is free to wander. Try as she might, she couldn't keep him out of her mind. She was still pondering about him when she heard a knock on her door. Minutes later, Keiko barged in.  
  
"I thought you said you had to study?"  
  
"I do."  
  
Her friend breathes deeply before sitting herself at the end of the bed.  
  
"Okay! Botan quit running. I want to know what's going on."  
  
"What makes you think something is going on?"  
  
"Your staying in your room every day, tell me something is wrong. You're making up excuses for not hanging around with us. Pretending you has other things to do."  
  
"But I do have things to do."  
  
"Every single day?"  
  
She didn't have an answer for her question.  
  
"And you have been avoiding Kurama like the plague."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Oh, yeah! Come on Botan. It's not like you to keep secrets from me."  
  
"I am not keeping any secrets from you. It's just I can't tell you what's on my mind right now."  
  
"Does it have anything to do with your fight with Miyuki?"  
  
"He told you that?"  
  
"He didn't tell me."  
  
"But how did you know. I am pretty sure Miyuki didn't tell you herself."  
  
"She didn't either. Kurama told Yusuke and that's how I know. But that's still doesn't explain why you are avoid Kurama."  
  
"His girlfriend told me to stay away from him."  
  
"I know that but why?"  
  
"Because she thinks I am in love with him."  
  
"Well, that's ridiculous."  
  
Keiko must have seen the expression on her face because she asked:  
  
"Are you in love with him?"  
  
"Yes." she responds truthfully.  
  
"What? Botan, how can you do something so stupid?"  
  
Botan couldn't answer her friend because she had burst into tears. Keiko put her arms around her.  
  
"Oh! Sweetie, you know I didn't mean it."  
  
"It's not you. It's me."  
  
"Oh! Botan. What are you going to do?"  
  
"You're the one that told me to ask him out."  
  
"Since do you listen to me?"  
  
"It's not like I made myself fall in love with him."  
  
"I know. But I did this happen so fast."  
  
"I don't know. Since the first time I met him. I fell something for him. Something I couldn't explain. I wanted to be with him. The more time I spent with him, the more my feelings for him grow. I knew that I love him but I was really sure about it until Miyuki forced the issue. And now he hates me."  
  
"He doesn't hate you."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"So, are you going to tell him?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"So how are going to hang with us, if you don't want to run into Kurama. We double date a lot with him and Miyuki."  
  
"Maybe, I should get myself a boyfriend.  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It wouldn't be fair to that person."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean you're not going out with him because you like but because the one you want is taken."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So it's wrong. What don't you just talk to Kurama?"  
  
"No way, maybe I just stay inside here for the rest of my pathetic life."  
  
"That's stupid."  
  
"You have a better idea."  
  
"No."  
  
Botan stop and think for a minute. There was no way she could avoid Kurama forever. Eventually, she would have to face him. But what would she say to him. In the last few days that she hadn't seen him. She had missed him a lot. She missed talking to him, laughing with him. She missed him a lot.

Please review. Thank you.


	7. Deception

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH...**

Author's note: Thank to all of you who had reviewed the previous chapters. I'm very grateful. Now on to the story.****

****

**Chapter VII: Deception.**

If there was one thing Botan hated most about school, it was exam and she had three coming in the next week. She had been studying so hard. She practically lived in the library. She was barely home. Studying wasn't the only reason she stayed out of the house. It was easy for her to avoid Kurama and his wicked girlfriend. She went home late and woke up early and when she knew he might be home, she locked herself in her bedroom. She didn't go anywhere she thought they might be. For two weeks straight, she saw little of Kurama and his girlfriend.

Today was no different from the last fourteen days of her life. She was in the library finishing her homework. She knew it was time to go home because the library was closing in five minutes and besides it was almost midnight and she was starving. She had skipped both lunch and dinner. As usual, the librarian had to shoo her out before she started to pack her bag. She left the library and went to get her car. As she started to back out from the parking spot, she noticed two figures. She didn't pay them much attention until one of them turned. She did a double take just in case her eyes were playing trick on her. **_"Man, I must be in worse shape then I thought."_** She said to herself. But when the figure stared at her, she knew she wasn't dreaming or seeing things. There was Miyuki and some guy making out right in the open. Granted there weren't that many people around this late but she was cheating on Kurama.

"Miyuki." She said.

Miyuki's partner turned to look at the car that had stopped and Botan's suspicion was confirmed. Miyuki was cheating on Kurama. Botan drove away, feeling sick in her stomach. She knew Miyuki was a fucking bitch but she had no right doing this Kurama. He might be a jerk sometimes but even he didn't deserve it. When Botan got home, the lights were off. The whole house was quiet. She quickly walked upstairs to her room but before she could get in, someone called her name.

"Botan…"

Botan froze. It was Kurama. She hadn't talked to him since that incident with Miyuki mainly because Botan avoid him at every chance she had. She had no way of escaping now. She might as well face him.

"Yes, Kurama."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, should I?"

"Well, you haven't talk to me in two weeks and you've avoiding like the plague."

"Sorry, I've been really busy."

"You hung out with everybody else except me."

"Look, I'm sorry if you feel this way but I assure you it's nothing."

"Are you sure? Because…"

"Yes, I'm sure. Look I need to go to bed. I'm really tired."

"But Botan…"

"Can we talk about some other time?"

"Are you trying to flip me off?"

"No, I'm just tired and I want to go to bed."

She turned and made way to her room. She only got as far as the door when she felt Kurama's arms snaked around her waist.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm no letting you until you talk to me."

"What do you want me to say? I already apologize."

"I just want to talk to you. Can you give me a couple of minutes?"

"Fine, you have five minutes."

She dropped her bag in front of her door and then turned around to face him. At that moment as soon as she saw him, she forgot how to breathe. He looked so gorgeous standing there bathed in the moonlight. She had forgotten how beautiful he was. During these last two weeks, she had missed him. She missed his carefree laughter, his gentle tone when he talked to her. She missed hanging around with him, being around him. She truly missed Kurama.

"Botan?"

"Oh! Sorry, I zoned out for a minute."

"That's okay. As long as you're not running away from me."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"It will only take a minute." He said.

"Okay."

"I wanted to apologize accusing you. It was wrong of me to question you without hearing your side of the story."

"It's alright. I would have done the same thing if I was in your place."

"So we're still friends. You're not going to run away from me every time you see me?"

"Of course not."

"Great."

They stood facing each other. Botan wanted nothing more than to reach out and kiss him but she knew very well that she couldn't. Not while he was dating Miyuki. Frankly she didn't see what he saw in that bitch. She was nothing more than a liar and a cheater. She didn't deserve someone like Kurama. **_"Speaking of cheater, I wonder if I should tell Kurama what I just saw." _**She thought. If she told him, will he believe her or will he thinks she was lying. **_"Maybe I should talk to Miyuki first. See her side of the story before I rushed to conclusion. If I'm wrong about this, Kurama might never forgive me and I don't think I could live with that."_** She said to herself.

A week later, Botan had taken all of her tests and she did quite well. She was very proud of herself. Her efforts and hard work had paid off.

She still hasn't said anything to Kurama and judging from the way he was with Miyuki, she hadn't told him anything either. They were still going out and Botan couldn't help but feel bad. She knew what Miyuki was doing to Kurama and yet she said nothing. She was such a hypocrite. She once told Miyuki that she cared deeply about her friends but now she wasn't so sure. She knew she loved Kurama. There were no questions about that. She loved him to death but she didn't want to see him hurt. She couldn't bring herself to tell him because she knew he will be hurt. Badly. As much as she hater to admit it, Kurama cared a great deal about Miyuki and it will crushed him once he learned the truth. With a sigh, she shook her head to rid herself from her guilty conscience. She had been thinking about Kurama too much lately. He was in her mind every waking seconds and she even dreamed about him at night. She was starting to go nuts with these feelings.

Botan jolted out of her reveries when she bumped into someone. She rubbed her forehead and looked at the stranger.

"Sorry about that." She said.

"It's no problem. I should have paid attention to where I was going."

"That makes two of us."

They smiled.

"Hey, my name is Botan Jaganashi."

"I'm Koenma Daoh. It's nice to meet you, B.J."

"B.J.?" she laughed.

"I figure people might call you that."

"The only person that calls me that is my grandfather and my brother when he wants to annoy me."

"So you have a brother?"

"Yeah, a big brother that is a pain in my ass and a little sister that gets on my nerves sometimes. We are fraternal triplets but we have nothing ion common."

"Well, you're lucky you have siblings. I'm an only child."

"I'll trade with you."

He laughed.

"Say, want to have lunch with me. I was on my way to grab some food before my next class." He said.

"Sure. That'll be great."

"Cool."

They walked to the cafeteria and get a table. They put their bags down and go get their food. Once they got what they wanted, they met back at the table.

"So what year are you?" he asked.

"This is my first year. I'm a freshman."

"Don't feel bad. We all have to go through it."

"Yeah, I guess. What about you?"

"I'm a junior and majoring in Business Administration."

"I'm here for modeling but since the school requires that I have a minor, I chose Executive Marketing."

"So you're doing a double major. You must be really smart." He smiled at her.

"Not really." She blushed.

They sat talking for a long time until Koenma had to leave for his class. Before he left, he invited her to go see a play the school was putting on tomorrow night. Botan agrees to go. Botan went home with a smile on her face which soon turned into a frown when she saw Miyuki.

"Hi, Botan."

"What are you doing here? I don't think Kurama is home yet."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" she asked.

They were standing right in front of the door. Botan went inside the house and Miyuki followed her into the kitchen.

"So what is it you want to talk to me about that you had to come all the way here?"

"I know you saw me the other night."

"So?"

"I want to know what you told Kurama."

"I haven't told him anything. I was hoping that you will do it yourself."

"Don't lie to me." Miyuki said.

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Because you want him for yourself."

"At least I would have treating better than you do."

"Shut up bitch."

"I guess it's better to be a bitch than a cheap slut."

"How dare you call me a slut? You were the one who was lusting after my boyfriend."

"And you were the one that went and cheat on him. And to think that he put you a freaking pedestal."

Miyuki laughed.

"How could you laugh at this? You're hurting him."

"Hurting him? What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is so."

"And you think I'm just going to sit here and let you toy with him."

"It's not like you can do anything about it, bitch. He won't even believe you. The poor little darling believes anything I say."

"Call me whatever you want. You have done enough damage. I won't let you hurt him anymore."

"What are you going to do? You're going to tell him that you saw me having sex with a guy by the library at midnight. Well, here's some advice for you sweetie, don't play with fire unless you want to get burn." Miyuki laughed.

"Are you threading me?"

"Just giving you some friendly advice."

Botan shook her head in discuss.

"How could you do this to Kurama of all people." She whispered.

"That's what I would like to know."

Both Botan and Miyuki turned around to see Kurama standing a couple of feet away from them.

"Kurama, when did you get here?" Miyuki asked.

"And how long have been standing." Botan added.

"Long enough." He said.

He looked hurt.

"How could you do this to me? How could lie to me." He asked.

Botan felt like he was addressing both of them somehow. Her heart tighten in pain at the thought of betraying the man she loved so blindly.

"Kurama…" she said.

"Baby, let me explaining…" Miyuki started.

"Don't bother. I heard everything you said. I think I understand everything and I can't believe I've been gullible. I trusted you. Both of you. But you lied to me. You used me."

"Kurama…"

He didn't listen. He just turned on his heels and left the room. Minutes later, they heard the tires screeched and the car speeding away.

"I hope you're happy now." Miyuki said.

"Oh! Shut the hell up, you fucking slut." Botan said.

Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please tell me how you liked it. If I made a mistake that I need to fix, please let me know.

**_P.S. Botan and Kurama Lover, I'm expecting A long review from you because you haven't my last two stories (Love Slave Chap2 & Forbidden Sins). I was sad because I knew you would review since you've done so. So when I didn't find your review, I was pretty much devastated. My most faithful reviewer has abandoned me (cries hysterically…)_**


	8. I'm Sorry

**Chapter VII: I'm Sorry**

Botan woke when she heard a loud noise across the hall. She knew that the others were asleep. She slowly got up from the bed and went to investigate the source of the noise. She opened her door quietly and poked her head out, the hall was dark. She could barely see what was in front of her. She was about to go back to bed when she heard it again. This time it was coming from Kurama's room. She could see that the light was on in his room but the door was close. She wondered what he was doing in there.

She got out of her room and walked toward his. She knocked on the door.

"Kurama….are you alright."

There was no answer. She quietly pushed opened the door. She was surprised when she saw that he wasn't in his bed. She then heard the same noise coming from the bathroom but this time it was much clearer. She closed the door behind her. Her footsteps were muffled by the soft carpet as she made her way to the bathroom. In there she found Kurama. His head was in the sink, puking his guts out. She rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh! My god. Kurama, are you okay…okay stupid question." She babbled.

He nodded. She waited until she was finished. She then sat him on the toilet. He was so docile. He didn't protest when she removed his shirt since he vomited on it. She found a small towel and wetted in with warm water. She wiped his face and chest. She made his brushed his teeth. While he was doing that she left and went to look for something for him to sleep in.

Kurama's closet was neatly arranged. She found a pair of sweat and brought them to him. She closed the bathroom door while he changed. A few minutes later, he came out. If she wasn't so worried about him. She would have noticed how sexy he looked. Even though he was pissed drunk.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah."

His voice was groggy and he looked dead tired. He was lucky he decided to get drunk on a Friday night.

"Why don't you get some sleep? You'll feel better after a good night of sleep."

He lay down on his bed. She went to turn off the lamp but Kurama had a different agenda. He pulled her to him. In a swift movement, she found herself spooning against him. She debated whether she should push him away or stay like stay. **_'Well maybe just for a few minutes. Until he falls asleep.'_** She thought. Once her mind was made up, she was able to relax. Kurama on the other hand was quiet. His eyes were closed and his breathing was even.

"You're going to have one heck of hangover tomorrow." She whispered quietly.

He shifted to get into a more comfortable position. And in a matter of minutes, he was asleep in her arms. Botan ran her fingers through his hair. It was soft and silky. She stayed liked for a few minutes until she was certain he was asleep. She quietly slipped out of his bed. Before she left she kissed him.

"Thank God, you won't remember this tomorrow."

She then tiptoed out of his room.



The day was almost over and Botan had yet to see Kurama. His car was still parked in the driveway but he was nowhere to be seen in the house. She couldn't understand why Kurama had gotten last night. She knew what happen between him and Miyuki. She was there when he walked in their conversation. She knew he was hurt but she didn't think he would turn to alcohol to dull the pain. She always that Kurama was more mature than that. She didn't know of any parties last night. She didn't think that Kurama would deliberately go out to get drunk. He was under twenty one so he couldn't have brought it himself.

Sitting on the couch in the living room, Botan was desperately trying to concentrate on her assignment. She couldn't focus. She was worried about Kurama too much. She really hoped he was alright. Suddenly, she heard footsteps, and then the front door opened. Kurama walked in.

"Hi," She said.

"Hi,"

His response wasn't exactly rude but it didn't have the usual gentle tone it always had.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day."

"I went out. Didn't think I needed your permission."

She was speechless.

"Kurama, are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason really. I was just worried."

"Well, as you can see. I'm perfectly fine. Now if you're done interrogating me, I'm going to bed."

She was too shocked to stop him. She knew he was mad but why was she so angry at her. It wasn't her fault that Miyuki cheated on him. There was nothing she could have done. True, she could have told him before he found but he wouldn't have believed her.

She put her laptop down and ran after him.

"Kurama, are you in there?"

"Go away."

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until you tell me why you're so angry at me."

"Go away, Botan."

"But I want to talk to you."

"And I don't want to talk to you."

"Why not? What did I do? Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I saw."

The door sprang opened.

"Look, Botan. I really don't want to talk right now."

"But I…"

"No. I want to go to bed and sleep. I feel like shit. My head is fucking killing me and my body is hurting in places I don't even want to mention. I just want to sleep and forget you exist."

Tears welled up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She knew why he was so angry and hurt but she'll be dammed if she let him see how much he was hurting her right now.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." She said louder. "I'm sorry for worrying about you. I'm sorry for caring."

**_'I'm sorry for loving you.'_** She added to herself.

She then turned on her heels and ran to her room. She locked the door and crawled into her bed. She silently cried her heart out.



After his shower, Kurama was able to think much clearly. His head was still hurting. His body was still aching but he couldn't sleep until he had apologized to Botan. He felt like the biggest jerk right. Botan did nothing wrong. He had no right lashing his anger at her. The only wrong thing she did was being a friend.

As much as he tried he couldn't stay mad at her for not telling him that Miyuki was cheating on him. She obliviously thought he wouldn't have believed her and she was right. He was so infatuated with Miyuki that he failed to see what mattered most. He failed to see that she wasn't as truthful as he believed her to be. There were plenty of signs that should have aroused his suspension but he trusted her. He never thought that she would have played him for a fool. And what a fool he's been.

His friends had warned him but he didn't listen. His friends had seen Miyuki for what she was when he only saw what was on the surface. All those lies she told him. All those time she told him she loved when she never did. He didn't even know if she actually liked him or even care for him.

Well it doesn't matter now. Botan care about him and he better apologized while he still could. He went across the hall and look to see if she was in her room. Her door was opened but she wasn't in there. He went downstairs in the living room. He only found her sister, Yukina.

"You've seen Botan?"

"She just went out."

"Thanks."

"No prob."

He went back to his room to get his cell phone. He tried to call her but she didn't pick up. He tried calling her again and she did answer. But before he could talk she hang up.

"Damn." He swore.

He threw the phone on the bed. What did he do now? He didn't know where she was. She wasn't answering her phone. And he didn't want to wait till she get back. Suddenly an idea struck him. She wasn't answering her phone because she knew it was him calling. What if he called her using someone else's phone? He smiled and ran down the hall where's Yusuke's room was.

His friend was reclined on his bed with a biology book in front of him and his iPod in his ears.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Studying."

"Okay."

"So what's up?"

"I need to borrow your phone."

"Why?"

"I need it for something."

"Whatever. It's on the desk."

"Thanks."

He got the phone. He tossed his cell phone at Yusuke.

"Use mine if you need to make a call."

Once he was out of his friend's room, he dialed Botan's number. He didn't know how he knew her number by heart. It's not like he called her often. In fact he didn't think he ever called her before today. He waited for her to pick and just like he predicted, she didn't hang up.

"Why are you calling me, Yusuke?"

"It's not Yusuke. It's me. Kurama."

"In that case..."

"No don't hang up."

"What do you want, Kurama. I thought you wanted to forget I exist. I have to tell you stalking me is not the best way to go about it."

"I'm sorry I said that. I just want to talk."

"You want to talk. Now?"

"Look, I'm really sorry for what I said. I was a jerk and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"Kurama…"

"Please forgive me?"

"I'll think about it."

She then hang up.

Author's Note: Forgive me...


End file.
